The present invention relates to a thread trimming device in a sewing machine, particularly to a thread trimming device for capturing and cutting a spreader thread in a sewing machine, which is also capable of blowing the needle thread cut off by the under trimming mechanism away from the underside of the presser foot after the presser foot is lifted at the end of a sewing operation in order to facilitate the next sewing operation.